User talk:TidusTehSacrificer357
Catuse167 (Talk) 03:53, 16 April 2012 Caught ya! Very sneaky Tidus, skulking around RHWiki like that... Cat 00:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it "my wiki", but if you wanna help, go ahead. ^_^ Cat 00:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess. But what do you mean "Y U NO CHANGE SKIN :P"? Cat 00:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, that's kinda low priority (I did make several changes to Oasis... the yellow parchment is from a screenshot of the White Chronicle). I doubt anyone will ever view this in Monobook besides you :P Cat 01:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) (←) You really did a lot just now Tidus... methinks you did more today then I ever have. D: Anyways, the "ugly thing" on my userpage is a maintence listing thingy; I use it at FFWiki and FFAnswers and might use it here today someday too. As for RC-AJAX, I forgot about it. I might get around to it sooner or later. Also, did you just play or something? Since you seem to know an awful lot about the game. Cat 02:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Drat. It's a great game, as for Poison, it's correct, I know people have worked out what the formula is, but I don't know what the formula is! D: Cat 03:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::It's by the same composer. I think everything she writes is just amazing. Cat 20:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) In case you decide to go on another one of your editing sprees, just know that returns because it's one of the most useful pieces of code on the wiki. Cat: meow ∙ 23:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I know how to make a Favicon (see FFAnswers) but I'm too lazy to make one for this place, which hardly gets any hits. Cat: meow ∙ 03:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :oops. The auto-welcomer is set up to randomly select active users to go under the name-thingy. :/ Cat: meow ∙ 03:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Now that be a lot of related enemies... Shadow#Related enemies - lookatthat. Why am I telling you this? No, it's not because that's the most awesome list of related enemies ever (and I think I missed a few... stupid goblins and jaguars with stupid names). Trouble is, I can't decide if I should group Cygnus, Alistel, Forgia, and Granorg soldiers all together, or seperate them. Since Shadow takes the form of all three (along with generic jaguars, goblins, and floaty cube things...) bah. But for other enemies... what do you think? Group them all together, or all seperately? Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. That's what I was thinking about doing but wasn't certain if I should. :It won't help with Shadow though, since throughout the game he sides with whoever's the antagonist at that point in the game. Light Granorgite to Red Granorg Archer is for when he's a Granorgite, Alistel Grunt to Alistel Officer for when he's an Alistellian, Hunter to Master Assassin for when he's a Cygnusian (?) Wood Goblin to Elderly Goblin for when he's just a generic goblin, Sabretooth Tiger and Dark Jaguar for when he's a evil kitty, Monk and Kenpo Master for when he's a Gutral (of Forgia), Pure Ice through Heiss for fellow Black Guardians and similar servants of the Black Chronicle (and the Black Chronicle itself) and of course a bunch of bosses from all the above factions etc. Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC)